Summer Slumber
by ShellCottage
Summary: After their fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron get as close as ever.


Summer Slumber.

Hermione Granger was ready for some adventure. She had been patiently waiting for a couple weeks now, and knew that Ron Weasly, her undeniable love, was getting a bit anxious too.

For starters, she had sent him an owl every Friday of the summer holydays. She had to be very careful in not stating in words that what she wanted the most was him; but eventually, she had dropped the carefulness and began signing off her letters with a "I really miss you" or in some cases "I love you". It was quick and small in comparison with the rest of the letter and her name when signing off, but she truly believed she and Ron were getting somewhere.

Also, Hermione had waited long enough for get going to the Burrow. Ron had invited her for staying over since the first week of summer holydays, but Hermione had decided to wait until the very last to get there. She wanted Ron to miss her, to crave over her. So, at last, when Ginny, Ron's sister, had wrote to her, asking her to stop torturing her brother, Hermione decided it was a good moment to get to the Burrow.

When Hermione arrived, the Sun was barely raising in the horizon over the slope in which the Weasley's Burrow was located. The only one already up was Mrs. Weasly, who was preparing breakfast for her whole family. She was a really nice woman, with all the warmth a mother should have. She gave Hermione a long, lasting hug, and sent her up stairs to Ron's room to wake him up.

Hermione peered into Ron's room. Her heart gave a little leap, then a summer sault, and finally setting with an arrhythmia. She hadn't seen Ron since the end of their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so her whole body was aching to see him. Their fights became a little more regular as last year passed, but also her feelings for Ron had grew over the school year. Seeing him fight in the Department of Mysteries, right in the heart of the Ministry of Magic, was unbearably attractive to Hermione. His stupidity of doing a Summoning Charm with a brain inside the Department was also very sexy. You see, Hermione found equally attractive his cleverness and his stupidity. For her, that kind of balance was what made him perfect in his very unique way.

As Hermione entered the room, she could hear Ron snore. It was extremely cute, watching him in his bed, his mouth slightly open, his hair ruffled from his goodnight sleep. And, then, there was the fact that Ron, in the summer, slept with nothing but his pajama bottoms, his pale chest uncovered from the bed sheet, making Hermione blush.

She sat down beside him on the bed. With her hand, Hermione pulled back a little of Ron's untidy flaming-red hair. She caressed it with an infinite delicacy, imagining she could do it when Ron was fully awake. Then she started to fantasize about kissing Ron's perfect open lips. And finally, she imagined herself taking her clothes off and getting into bed with him like that. She blushed a little more deep, just as Ron gave a light grunt in his sleep. He rearranged his position so his entire front was facing Hermione. Then Hermione herd something that paralyzed her completely.

"Her… Hermione." Ron murmured in his slumber. Ronald Weasley was thinking about her. Ron had been dreaming about her. That made Hermione feel special, as if Ron was totally meant for her.

So she was like that for a while, stroking his hair, feeling dreamy, blushing and fantasizing. Her whole body was now almost lying in bed with Ron, imagining they were actually sleeping together. Until, out of the blue, Ron opened his eyes. Hermione sat up immediately, wishing she had woken him up the minute she entered the room, now blushing intently.

"Blimey, Hermione, when did you get here?" Ron tried to conceal his embarrassment, but couldn´t hide the grin that was spreading through his face.

Hermione got out of the bed, walking toward the window. She didn´t want Ron to witness her blushing. Her hands felt as if they would fall off from the intensity in which they were shaking. She rested her hand in the window frame, to hide a tiny bit of her nervousness.

"Just about now. Your mum sent me here to wake you up."

"She did, didn´t she? Well, is a bit early, and I´m still tired, I guess we can go back to sleep for a while." The "we" part of the statement amazed Hermione. Maybe the getting with Ron was not going to be that hard, maybe he would feel exactly the same way as she did and would want to get with her immediately. But as he saw her flushed and surprised face, he corrected himself.

"I mean—You must be tired too, you would want to sleep, won´t you? And Ginny could lend you her bed."

"Oh" Hermione didn´t even tried to hide her disappointment.

"You wouldn´t want to stay and sleep here, would you? It c-could be- you know- just for the morning. Be-because I-I really missed you." Ron stammered the words out. Hermione could see he was very nervous too. Probably Hermione´s stroking and lying in bed with him made the whole scene tenser than usual.

"I would- I would like that very much." Hermione didn´t part her eyes from the window this time, she was really nervous, she couldn´t see Ron in the face and not blush.

Ron, as clumsily as ever, moved to the other end of the bed making some room for Hermione. He lifted the sheets so Hermione could get in. But seeing Hermione was still looking outside the window, he cleared his throat, startling Hermione.

"Sorry." He said as Hermione climbed into the bed.

With a slight of awkwardness, both teenagers got settle in the bed, both looking up to the ceiling. Uncomfortable silence crept through the room, making Hermione feel like running away. But then, as the uneasy seconds passed, Ron´s breathing became steadier. Hermione did the same, feeling quite relax again.

She lowered her hand, sliding it from her chest to her side, were she met Ron´s. She left it there, afraid to scare Ron or being too obvious suddenly taking it off. For her amazement, Ron actually took it, squeezing it in a reliable way. So they were holding hands, but rather than feeling uncomfortable again, it felt quite good and yet too familiar. She knew immediately that it was the right way to being with Ron. She always questioned her feelings for Ron, afraid that her lusting and loving wishes would ruin everything they already had. But there were moments like this, of them holding hands, which were just perfect, telling her that it was the right way for them. They had passed friendship a long time ago, and now they were just in the middle of friendship and an actual relationship.

Ron shifted his position, so he could stare at Hermione´s profile without loosening his grip in her hand.

"I´m really glad you finally came here. I was wondering if you cared about me enough for you to come and visit…"

"Oh, Ronald, don´t be silly. Of course I care about you." Hermione clarified as she shifted her position too, getting into the same position Ron was already at. They were facing each other, centimeters apart, holding hands, and yet they were perfectly okay with it.

"Then, why did you come until now?"

"I was busy with something else."

"Is that so? What with?" Ron´s voice was already raising, ready for one of their usual fights.

"That´s none of your business, Ronald, but if you must absolutely know…" Hermione let her words fade away, just to see Ron´s reaction.

"C´mon, Hermione, tell me. Was it with Viktor Krum?" Ron had loosened their hands, making Hermione whimper in the inside.

"No. I was waiting."

"For what?" Ron, who obviously believed Viktor was involved, was getting scarlet in the ears, making his jealousy show.

"For you to miss me enough." And with that, Ron opened his mouth in surprise, because he never thought Hermione Granger would pass a fight, and actually tell him something like that.

"Hermione, for someone so smart you could be really thick sometimes. I missed you since you left King´s Cross at the beginning of the summer. Why did you torture me that way?" Ron´s grip became solid again, actually pulling Hermione a little bit closer to him. Hermione could feel the shape of his lower body fitting into hers.

"I guess I just wasn´t sure. I´m still not sure." Hermione stared into Ron´s perfect, deep, blue eyes. His freckles were a million times cuter from up close, and his flaming-red hair smelled extremely good.

"About what?"

"About your feelings, Ron. I´m still not sure how you feel about me."

"Isn´t it obvious? I—" But just before Ron could finish his sentence, Ginny Weasely came bursting through the door. Ron and Hermione sprang up from the bed, Hermione carrying all the blankets with her, leaving Ron expose in his pajama bottoms.

"What were you two doing?" Asked Ginny from the door, her red hair flying on her sides, glancing in complicity to Hermione.

Ron and Hermione blushed intently, Ron´s ears getting scarlet to accompany. Ron got off the bed and stormed out of the room, bumping into Ginny, and murmuring unintelligible excuses to Ginny in his way out.

Ginny smiled at Hermione, just before shouting to Ron that Mrs. Weasley was asking him to de-gnome the garden one more time before lunch.

Hermione stood in the middle of the orange room, Chudley Cannon´s players in posters smiling at her too. And at that moment she knew the rest of the summer was going to be an adventure, just as she had planned.


End file.
